


【丞立】十八岁

by Supernongnong_young



Category: cn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【丞立】十八岁

范丞丞*陈立农  
现实背景，私设如山，肉渣  
圈地自萌不上升，我流OOC  
给范丞丞小朋友的生日贺礼，山东男儿都是大金瓜（鼓掌

（一）  
双子座大概真的是天生的人格分裂吧。  
所以范丞丞对陈立农的喜欢那么炽热却又那么冷静。  
炽热的一面是范丞丞看到陈立农笑就觉得开心，咧开嘴一口大白牙，陈立农同款笑容。  
冷静的是他既不表达也不喜欢在台面上表现得太明显，一点点给粉丝遐想的互动都不乐意施舍。

至于为什么喜欢，可能也说不上来什么特别的理由。  
当时自己和其他练习生一样被陈立农的初舞台甜到发晕，他在国外见过很多酷盖，在公司里认识的都是一群精致的男生女生，那样的瓜皮头兔子系男孩真的让人眼前一亮——所以自己想也没想在后台第一个跑去和他击掌。  
当时诚惶诚恐的陈立农手心都是汗水，范丞丞却真诚地觉得那就是等级A带来的福气。  
他当时能感受到陈立农真实的紧张，噙着泪的眼睛亮得一眼能看到底。  
所以在节目前期他听到周围有练习生说陈立农在网上被说假笑被各种黑的时候，范丞丞假装不在意地嚼着汉堡，“…不是那样的吧。”  
别的练习生忌惮地看了范丞丞一眼，见这个大少爷继续乐呵呵地啃汉堡也觉得松了口气，是啊就算是有人为陈立农打抱不平，那也轮不到八杆子打不着的范丞丞头上，于是这个话题很快又切换过去了。  
看似遥远，实则相似。  
范丞丞小时候被家人保护得很好，可是这节目开始以来越来越多的曝光让他体会到真正的压力，网络上流言蜚语的恶意也攻击着他，从出身到表演失误，好像哪一天不被人摁着头骂一遍就不能算是完整的一天。  
所以当陈立农后期在节目里说“有些事情不是真的，但大家都那样说，你真的很…无能为力”时，范丞丞在心里默默地说了一句“对”，虽然他以为他大概永远没机会对陈立农说出这句话。  
可是我就是相信陈立农。  
被伤害最多却都保持着最本真的善良乐观，范丞丞早在第一眼看见陈立农时就本能地对这个台湾小男生有信任的感觉，用他自己的话来说，哪怕被朱正廷打一巴掌他也要说，“眼缘也是缘分，我就是觉得和巨农就是有缘分。”

范丞丞和陈立农搭话的机会不多，偏偏不多的那几次还挺糗。  
有一次两个人在上车前在KFC碰面了，范丞丞想也没想，“好巧啊，我来买KFC，你呢。”  
话一出口范丞丞想钻进全家桶再也不要出来见人，人家都在KFC了难道还来买麦当劳不成i？还好餐厅里没有别的熟人，不然这句话要是被Justin听见能说到乐华群里让人笑一年。  
然而陈立农却也懵懵地点点头笑开，“对啊好巧噢，我一直挺喜欢KFC的诶。”  
喜欢你就多吃点。范丞丞几乎是用了全部的理智才没有把这句话说出来，他还没想好怎么把被陈立农毫不尴尬救活的对话继续时，陈立农的餐已经齐了，他挥挥手“彦俊还在等我，我先走咯”，然后一蹦一跳地提着帮室友买的双人份炸鸡离开，冬日里那神采飞扬的呆毛简直可爱到发疯。  
人一旦对什么东西有了深刻的印象，就很难扭转了。  
就觉得怎么会有男生这么可爱啊，像大花一样毛茸茸的，眼神湿漉漉的。  
以至于在最后期看陈立农Mack Daddy 的C位舞蹈时他忍不住说了出来“太可爱了，农农不管怎么坏，还是农农”。  
当时他已经和陈立农是坐在隔壁可以咬耳朵的关系了，陈立农一边说着“就很Gin尬”不太敢看自己的表演一边却是悄悄为范丞丞的评价红了耳朵。  
范丞丞看在眼里，觉得“可爱”又根深蒂固了一些。  
他曾经和同是山东爷们的卜凡无意间聊过这个话题，那个192的人型哈士奇也表示，“真的，别的男孩子要一直被可爱形容我都想抽他，可是陈立农就真的…我看他笑我都想笑。”  
范丞丞安心了，不是他的问题，是陈立农的问题。  
出道那天两人拥抱时很紧很紧，范丞丞顶着那头耀眼的红发站在陈立农身旁欣赏当晚的盛况，在他还有点恍惚时他感觉有人勾了勾他的衣袖，“我感觉像在做梦耶。”  
范丞丞侧过身去，他也不知道自己这是什么毛病，从小就这样，小事上轻松破功，但越是激动反而面子上越绷得住，他低下头悄悄地勾起嘴角，真的，不是梦。  
十八岁那年，感觉手可摘星辰。我遇见你，我记得你。

（二）  
出道以后范丞丞好像终于有机会和陈立农相处更多时间，但苦于每次都有Justin打扰，如果Justin不在，就会有其他七个Justin在。  
环球影城里范丞丞故作不在意地往陈立农边上凑。“好晒啊…我感觉我眼睛都睁不开了。”  
“就是齁…”陈立农突然想起了什么，“诶丞丞你眼睛不舒服吗？我有眼药水你需不需要？”  
睁不开又不是干涩，眼药水有什么用，流到嘴里还贼苦。  
但是…“好哇。”  
不管，陈立农给的眼药水就是有魔力的眼药水，瞎子滴了也能重见光明的那种。  
范丞丞小心翼翼地把陈立农的眼药水滴在眼睛里，那冰爽的感觉还没来得及让他品味到开心，下一秒就在看到Justin往陈立农身上跳。  
扎斯丁你这小孩怎么这样呢，跳跳跳，陈立农承得住你吗。  
范丞丞鼓了鼓嘴，似乎忘记了自己才是那个长胖了20斤的人。

接下来的几天他终于再找到时间和陈立农聊天，两人走在队伍末尾。  
最能引起男孩共鸣的话题不外乎就是热，饿和女孩子。  
范丞丞开玩笑地问低头玩Ins的陈立农，“有喜欢的女孩子？”  
陈立农猛然抬头，然后露出一个笑容，“是在回复我高中同学啦…没有哦。”  
“你犹豫了你犹豫了，”范丞丞也不知道为什么自己要皮这一下，内心深处明知道自己不该问但还是忍不住要问，“没事儿你告诉丞哥，我不告诉哥哥们。”  
“我…我还在学习…喜欢一个人的心情。”陈立农说话时轻轻瞟了范丞丞一眼，明明是一个轻而快的动作，范丞丞却感觉街边的路灯全都映在了对方黑亮的眼睛里，而至少那一瞬间，眸子的中间映出的是自己。  
学…学什么学，在我这里你直接毕业。  
范丞丞感觉自己的脸烫了一下，看陈立农也有点不自在的样子后悔自己多嘴，赶紧讲自己小学时候的糗事逗他笑，“我当时让别人帮我写作业，就给我姐姐的签名付费…”  
“现在你自己的就可以啦。”陈立农笑嘻嘻地说，台湾男生说话的尾音在夜风中消散了甜腻只剩下温柔。  
你是范丞丞。  
陈立农做了个范丞丞表情包里鼓嘴的鬼脸，“大家好我是Ninepercent范丞丞。”  
有什么愉悦的心情在偷偷发酵，范丞丞和陈立农打闹了几句，“喂，我哪里是这样！”  
这个人真的很妙。  
我在他眼里只是范丞丞。  
那天范丞丞又想起在出道那天骤然想到以前在国外时追洋妞抄的情事，轻轻地打在备忘录里，“我遇见你，我记得你。这座城市天生适合恋爱。”

在那之后范丞丞有意无意试探着陈立农，那人单独把那样的秘密告诉他后，让00Line变得好像更酷了一点。  
范丞丞会和陈立农更频繁地发信息，范丞丞是个懒人没有及时回复的习惯，但是看着陈立农每次明明就隔着几个房间却还认认真真打一串惊叹号挑选合适的Emoji时就忍不住还是拿起手机和他聊些有的没的但绝不共享的内容。  
他还做出过拿玩偶往陈立农身上怼的动作，说不上为什么，就是看着陈立农每次对着他软绵绵地笑时就按耐不住心中那只恃宠而骄的XXJ试探一下对方的底线，怎样才会生气。  
然而陈立农就是不会生他的气，哪怕怼回来也是笑着怼的，笑得范丞丞心痒。  
甚至范丞丞也觉得陈立农也在试探自己，Fan Meeting后台里陈立农额头抵在他肩膀上时，范丞丞几乎是整个人僵在那里了。  
最正常的反应应该是笑着推开汗宝宝，“干嘛拿我衬衣当抹布？”  
但是范丞丞只是没有说话也没有动，甚至无奈地发现自己想把那人的脑袋按在怀里，让陈立农的汗湿透过胸襟的衣衫一路渗透到心脏——反正那个不争气的东西已经跳得七上八下的了。  
他甚至还在接下来的舞台上最终还是没忍住用袖子抹过了陈立农白嫩的后颈，没有来的一阵口干舌燥。  
这样就很好。  
他能和陈立农并肩在同个舞台，他能帮陈立农擦去汗水或者摸摸他的脸不会被躲开，他能在陈立农说理想男友是王子异时大大方方地表现出没人知道真假的不满和吃醋，他能喊自己专门取的昵称“巨农”，他能悄悄地和陈立农相互试探趁其他两人不注意装作若无其事地就着对方的吸管喝一口对方的那杯喜茶…这样就很好。  
那不然还能怎么样呢。  
范丞丞好像突然懂了为什么小时候看的流星花园里道明寺明明呼风唤雨却被唱得“没有什么能给你”，他也喜欢陈立农，可是却没有什么能给他，哪怕本就只有一颗不够勇敢的真心，还是自私地不想主动去问他要不要。  
可是他不是道明寺，陈立农也不是杉菜，也没有编剧最终让他们走到一起。  
范丞丞感觉自己总是和福西西对话，幼稚炽热的自己和冷静成熟的自己都认同保持现状是对两人来说最理想的选择。  
反正双子座素来最擅长玩暧昧。  
可是范丞丞忘了，就算是个中高手，对着喜欢的人，也终究是舍不得暧昧的。

（三）  
最终打破平衡的是十八岁的前一天。  
谁也没想到事情居然会发展成这样，如果不是怀里的陈立农终于如他所愿地把额头抵在自己胸上无声而大口地喘气，范丞丞一定以为自己只是做了场春【梦，会以为手里的精【液是自己的而不是陈立农的。  
然而事实上他也没办法骗自己“我们俩脱了裤子把几把交到到对方手上互帮互助爽了一把但这真的不代表什么，我不在乎”。  
我TM在乎的要死。

怎么会发展成这样。  
本来只是陈立农和Justin一起在房间和他玩吃鸡，运气不好的Justin两把落地成盒后就宣布不玩了找朱正廷出去逛街去了，留下房间里陈立农和范丞丞继续游戏。  
可能是陈立农带他成功吃鸡时那个得意的表情太可爱，有可能是两个人趴在床上略显拥挤的姿势太过暧昧，又或者是他们根本渴望着什么，总之反应过来时两人几乎就头碰头了。  
“这个吃鸡就当我生日礼物啦？太不够意思了吧。”  
“那你要Sen么？我买给你。”  
“不用…你喊我一声哥。”  
“你就比我大几个月而已！”  
“大一天也是大，我不管，你快喊。”  
范丞丞似乎忘了每次自己想撩陈立农都最后像是在惩罚自己，总之当陈立农眯着眼睛乖乖喊了一句“丞丞哥”的时候，他感觉心一下子就被击中了。  
范丞丞发现自己可耻地有了反应，还好趴着并看不出来，他把头埋进枕头，偏偏陈立农乘胜追击像是要报复自己占他的口头便宜。  
“丞丞哥。”  
“哈哈哈你抬头啊丞丞哥。”  
“你害羞了诶丞丞哥。”  
然后当陈立农在范丞丞面前笑得眉眼弯弯逗他，“接吻吗丞丞哥”时，范丞丞大脑简直一片空白了，瞬间死机。  
他知道自己应该说“开什么玩笑恶心死了”然后陈立农顺着台阶下两个人打一场枕头大战当作无事发生过，但他居然真的凑过去接吻了。  
陈立农的上唇薄得好像一抿就会化的花瓣，下唇却饱满光滑，范丞丞用手抬起了陈立农的下巴，感受到对方的长睫毛扫在脸上麻酥酥的感觉，他以前吻过的女孩子曾经因为想给他好印象而接吻前专门用了樱花味的漱口水但那让范丞丞觉得别扭，反而是男孩带着淡淡草莓牛奶香的唇齿此刻占据了自己的口腔和整个大脑。  
两个人笨拙地接吻时都死死闭着眼睛，因为害怕先睁眼的那个会尴尬到不知道怎么解释，更害怕一睁眼这个本身没必要存在的吻就结束了。  
然后一把火呲啦呲啦从头烧到尾，既然已经嘴碰嘴了就没有不伸舌头的道理，既然已经脱了裤子就不存在只是文明观鸟的理由。

陈立农也缓不过神来，满脑子都是范丞丞释放前一刻隐忍的表情，性感到没有办法形容。  
怎么办。  
我们做了什么。  
我会不会被讨厌。  
陈立农死死地盯着范丞丞脖子上的两颗痣，好像能透过他们去到另一个时空让自己缓缓似的。  
刚刚那种感觉就很神奇，他们不是情侣，甚至都不算生死之交的铁哥们，他们在奇怪的时间做了奇怪的事情，感觉就像…从平行宇宙里借了刚刚的十几分钟让他们亲昵，而范丞丞和陈立农在里面勇敢地喜欢了对方一生。  
最终是范丞丞先反应过来，抽了一叠床头的面巾纸让自己和陈立农擦手，粘稠的液体带着淡淡的咸腥，刺激着两颗敏感躁动的心。  
范丞丞和陈立农穿好短裤，赤裸着上身并排坐在床上，一时间只剩下沉默。  
“对不住啊…带坏未成年了。”范丞丞先开了口，他的嗓子本来就低低哑哑的，现在听上去更是性感，只是他低着头，陈立农看不清他刘海下的表情。  
“没，没有…”本来想好先死命道歉的陈立农突然不知道怎么回了，只能避重就轻地，“这种事没有年龄限制的吧。”  
我们都是男的。  
严格来说也都是未成年。  
都长得好看互相不吃亏。  
连那里都差不多一样大的。  
所以有什么的…不就是互撸吗。  
年轻男生之间这样玩一次和阿鲁巴一样正常吧。  
可是这样的理由可以拿去说服别人，却说服不了自己。  
因为自己一直都是渴望范丞丞的。  
自己真是…太过分了。  
陈立农颓丧地低着头，却听到范丞丞先开了口。  
“…你之前说你在努力学习一个人。”  
“…是。”  
…还学吗？”  
范丞丞的声音莫名带了一丝哭腔，陈立农害怕自己听错被吓得赶紧不顾害羞地抬头看对方，果然看见范丞丞眼里的水汽，鼻尖也红了。  
陈立农手忙脚乱地想要安慰他，却不知道对方为什么问这些话，不知道对方为什么哭，不知道自己该说什么。  
他恨透了自己的嘴笨明明面对女生和小孩子时暖心话语都能说，对这个大男生他却只会“你…你别哭啊”，其他话却是张了嘴也不知道该说什么。  
范丞丞大概也是觉得有点丢脸，吸了吸鼻子表示自己没流泪，开口轻轻地说，  
“陈立农我喜欢你。  
但是我觉得这不是一件好事。  
我没什么敢给你的，也没什么能给你的。  
却还想着就这样和你暧昧，  
就这样让你学着越来越喜欢我。  
真的太混蛋了。”

陈立农花了好几秒消化这几句话。  
范丞丞几乎是低着头在等待陈立农的审判，眼睛却偷偷描摹对方无害的下垂眼和轻轻抿起的嘴。  
他觉得最好的结果不外乎是陈立农也承认喜欢自己，可是还是会生气吧。  
然而他听到陈立农说，“我想要的？我想要的，自si自Zong不过是一个你罢了。”  
范丞丞惊讶地睁大眼看着陈立农…他…他沉默那么久是在回忆自己在快本上的台词？  
像是怕他还不相信，陈立农撒娇一样地补充了一句，“不是啦这句话好难哦，发音也好复杂诶。”  
陈立农，已知我喜欢你的情况下还这样撒娇，是会被亲的。  
范丞丞的自我保护和刻意疏离机制已经全副武装，却被陈立农不按套路出牌的调皮和真诚击碎得七零八落。  
只剩下一颗不够勇敢的心，你要我就敢给。  
范丞丞和陈立农的第二次接吻比第一次多了一分笃定，亲一次可能是意外，短时间内再意外第二次骗得过谁呢，是喜欢的人啊。  
没想到会被这样回应，范丞丞觉得自己整颗心都被填得满满的。  
是的，陈立农不稀罕自己是谁的弟弟早就说了“你是范丞丞啊”，不在意他巡演挣的钱因为他们一起创造，也不会像一些女孩子一样向自己要明知道证明不了的未来承诺因为他们的恋爱从来无关婚姻只关乎快乐。  
他想要的只是有人爱他啊。  
他想要的只是范丞丞啊。

范丞丞青涩而强硬地抓过陈立农的手让他和自己十指相扣。  
十八岁喜欢上这样的人就已经足够美好。  
美好到不愿意去担心任何事情。  
真的有这样的人，捧着一颗剔透又温暖的真心，明知道自己什么承诺也给不出，明知道这段感情就是见不得光的，还是要笑着凑到自己面前，说有你就好。  
“我在。”  
这是现在的范丞丞能说出的，最美的情话，最真的心意。  
陈立农把手指收拢，两个人的手严严实实地握在了一起，掌心发烫也不舍得松开一点。  
“被需要好——幸——福——啊——”由于房间隔音一般般，范丞丞躺在床上做着嘴形轻轻地喊，好像两个人真的躺在草坪上看星空似的。  
“我现在也很——开——心——”陈立农被他逗笑，一秒钟进入一起幼稚的状态空喊。  
“巨农他说喜——欢——我——”  
“范丞丞这个用眼泪骗我话的烂——人——哦——”  
我们可能没有未来，但我此刻有你。  
“丞”星闪耀时，陪我伫“立”享受这一刻的美好，就已经足够让人感动。  
十八岁的范丞丞还要慢慢学会很多东西，他还是不够勇敢不够优秀不够强大不够成熟，可是他会为了现在这一份喜欢的心情，去成为一个更好的人。  
这不是一个小王子战胜恶龙的故事，也不是小王子保护娇弱小公主的故事，这是小王子和他的小天使的故事，成长比成熟更重要，谁陪着自己一起成长更是无比重要。  
零点时陈立农轻轻地在额头上印了一个吻，男孩上一秒安静虔诚像落入凡尘的天使，下一秒却笑得羞涩而开朗，脸颊都是红扑扑的。“祝成年的范丞丞，生日快乐，天天开心。”  
范丞丞笑了，拉过陈立农的手亲了一下，他终于坦然地想起了那句情诗的全部。  
“我遇见你，我记得你。这座城市天生适合恋爱，你天生就适合我的灵魂。”  
So please， be with me .

END

 

注：“我遇见你，我记得你。这座城市天生适合恋爱，你天生就适合我的灵魂。”———杜拉斯

 

看完要评论！  
如果我心情好+有时间的话就在丞丞生日当天发车（清白ABO设定）让丞丞真的吃到兔


End file.
